


I.D., Please

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie meddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Lena, F/F, Flirting, Kara is a nervous pup, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara keeps getting carded at the bar by the prettiest bartender she's ever seen. Does she really look that young? Or is something else going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and loved it so much. Please enjoy! And comments are always appreciated!

"I can't believe we actually got you out of the house, little Danvers," Maggie teased, throwing some of the bar nuts Kara's way, "It seems like you're always working."

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm not always working, Maggie."

"Come on, Kar, we haven't had a sister night in two weeks because Snapper is making you rewrite so much," the older Danvers took a sip of her beer, "You're definitely over working yourself."

The blonde sighed; she knew they were right but she was just promoted to reporter status. She had more responsibility now, she needed to be on top of her articles and find her own leads. Sure, the work was more demanding and Snapper wasn't the easiest boss to have, but, she was finally living up to her potential, in her regular life and in her super life.

"I'm fine, you guys. Really, I can handle it."

Maggie leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table, "You're too tightly wound, little Danvers. When is the last time you had a date?"

"Uhhh," Kara said, trying to come up with a good answer.

Alex smirked, "It's been like two years. Hasn't it, Kara?"

The blonde glared at her sister, "So what? I've been busy. Plus, I had that dinner was James last year."

"Oh please. You guys kissed like twice and then broke it off. I hardly count that as dating."

The brunette detective shook her head, "That's a damn shame, Kara. You need to get back out there. Hey, maybe we can help find you someone cute! I mean, we do have great taste; we did find each other." Alex blushed lightly before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend softly.

Kara, embarrassed about her own sad love life, quickly downed the rest of her drink, "I'm going to get another. Anyone want anything? Okay," Kara didn't want for a response before bolting to the bar.

As she waited for one of the bartenders, she couldn't help but reflect about what Maggie and Alex said. It had been a long time since she had any company that wasn't her friends or her sister. Sure, she didn't really _need_ anyone to make her feel happy but she would be lying if she didn't dream about someone to cuddle or have movie marathons with or kiss...

Kara was broken from her train of thought when a slim figure slid into her eyesight. Looking up, the blonde was taken aback when she made eye contact with the prettiest woman she's ever seen. The woman was wearing a white button up shirt that wrapped around her curves perfectly, skin tight dark jeans, and black combat boots. Her thick dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail which highlighted her sharp jawline and her pouty lips were painted candy apple red. But, what entranced Kara the most were her eyes; they were as green as the moss on a tree. She could feel herself getting lost in them.

"Hello," the woman spoke and Kara had to force herself not to gasp when she heard the slight Irish accent, "How can I help ya?"

"I...I....uh," Kara stumbled over her words. The woman smiled, showing off her brilliant white teeth and the blonde felt her heart swoon. "Beer," she blurted out.

The woman quirked an eyebrow, "You want beer?"

"Y...yes, please," Kara took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together.

"No problem. Can I see some I.D. please?"

The blonde tried to hide her shaky hands as she pulled her I.D. from her pocket. The woman took it and examined it closely. With a nod of her head, she handed it back before pouring Kara a drink. The blonde couldn't help but watch the bartender's graceful fingers as she got her drink. The woman slid the glass over to Kara, smiling the whole time.

"How much do I owe you?" Kara asked, taking out her wallet.

The woman shook her head, "Free of charge. I hope you have a nice night," she flashed one more smile before tending to another customer.

Kara couldn't help the blush that creeped up her cheeks as she made her way back to Alex and Maggie. The women were wrapped up in an intimate conversation but it came to an abrupt halt when they saw how distracted Kara was.

"What's up, little Danvers?" Maggie asked. Kara shook her head and took a sip of her drink. She definitely had to come back here soon.

______________________________________________

A week later, Kara found herself at the bar again. She had convinced Winn and James to come out for a drink after work but, in reality, she just didn't want to show up without someone with her. Sure, she wanted to see the cute bartender again but going in alone would be too much right now.

Currently, James and Winn were in a heated debate about some superhero movie that just came out. Kara had been throwing in halfhearted comments in every now and again but she was mostly throwing looks over to the bar in hopes of seeing the green eyes that have been haunting her dreams.

"Kara, who do you think is the best Avenger?" Winn asked, turning to his friend.

"Uhh, Thor, maybe?" Kara said.

"What?" James cried, throwing his hands in the air, "What about Captain America?"

"I think you're forgetting about Iron-Man," Winn sassed back. The blonde rolled her eyes and tossed back the rest of her drink. Looking over at the bar again, she perked up when she saw the bartender wiping glasses towards the end of the bar.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get us another round."

"Thanks, Kara," they said in unison before going back to their argument. Kara took her empty glass and made her way over to the bar. She stood a few seats down from where the woman was, trying to act casual about her appearance. She tugged on the hem of her simple pink blouse and brushed off the dust from her skirt. She had just fixed her hair when she made eye contact with the cute bartender.

The woman made her way to stand in front of her, "Why, hello there. Long time, no see. What can I get you tonight?"

Kara swallowed the nervous lumped that formed in her throat, "Three beers, please."

"Hmm, no problem. I.D., please," the woman said, smiling.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. Why did she need to see her I.D. again? The woman obviously remembered her, why did she need to check her age again? "Uhh, sure. No problem," she pulled out her I.D. and handed it to the woman. She examined it again, a slow smile tugging at her lips.

"What?" Kara asked, leaning against the bar.

The woman chuckled, "It's just.......your I.D. picture is really cute. It's really not fair."

The blonde blushed brightly, "T...thank you. But, I'm sure yours is cute too."

The woman smirked, "Maybe I'll show it to you one day." She gave Kara back her I.D. before getting her the round of drinks. She slid the tray to the blonde.

Kara pulled out her money and went to hand it to the woman. The bartender shook her head, smiling.

"No charge. Consider it a thank you for letting me see that cute picture of yours," the woman winked. The blonde knew her cheeks were on fire as she took the tray in her trembling hands and made her way back to her friends. Winn and James didn't glance at her as she sat back down at their table and, for that, Kara was grateful because she couldn't get the dopey smile off her face if she tried.

_________________________________________________

A few days later, Kara dragged Alex out of her apartment and down to the bar for a sister night. Though Alex complained that she just wanted to spend the night watching movies and eating junk food, Kara promised she would buy all of their rounds.

The older Danvers sister couldn't help but stare at her sister curiously as Kara hadn't stopped moving since they got to the bar. Finally, she broke and asked, "What is up with you?"

The blonde pretended not to notice her behavior, "Nothing. Why would you say that?"

"You literally have been moving the entire time we've been here. You only fidget when you're nervous."

The blonde sighed, knowing she couldn't keep secrets from her older sister, "Look, there may be....someone I.....maybe kind of...like..."

Alex titled her head to the side, "Who? And why is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"It's no big deal, Al. It's barely a crush."

"Who is it, Kara?"

Kara fiddled with her glass, "It's a bartender here, okay?"

The brunette was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. That was not the reaction Kara was expecting. "That's why you've been acting so weird! And why you keep bringing everyone here! Oh, my sweet, sweet Kara. You are too precious."

The blonde blushed, "Shut up! I am not!"

Alex quelled her laughter, trying to be serious, "Seriously, Kar, why don't you just talk to them?"

"I can't, Al! She's just so.......beautiful," the blonde sighed.

Alex reached over and covered her sister's hand with her own, "So are you, sis," Kara smiled brightly at her sister, "So, which one is she? The red head? The blonde with great arms?"

The blush came back in full force. The blonde took a chance and looked over to the bar where she found her new crush looking back at her. The woman smirked and waved at Kara while the blonde's eyes widened and she whipped back around, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

Alex smiled, "Well, that answers that question. Go talk to her, Kara. Woman up!"

Kara glared at her sister, "I can't just walk up there and ask her out! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe not but you can go and have a normal conversation like a human being."

Kara shook her head, "No way! I can't go up there for no reason! I'll look crazy!" Alex rolled her eyes at her sister and, before Kara knew it, she down both of their drinks.

"There," she said, wiping the back of her mouth, "Now you have a reason. You did promise me rounds of drinks."

The blonde sat there, mouth agape, until her sister gently pushed her out of her seat, put her glasses in her hands, and pointed at the bar. Steeling herself up, Kara made her way to the bar where the cute bartender was already waiting for her.

"Hello again," she said, smiling brightly. Kara felt her head go dizzy; that smile was so intoxicating, "Seems like you're becoming a regular now."

Kara laughed, lightly, "Yeah. I mean, this place is pretty great."

"Glad you feel that way. I do try to keep it in shape."

Kara's eyes went big, "Wait, this is _your_ bar?"

The woman chuckled, "Yes ma'am. I mean, how else was I able to give you free drinks? I'm pretty sure any employee would be fired for that."

The blonde blushed, feeling foolish that she thought the free drinks meant the woman liked her in any way, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. Makes sense."

The woman seemed to sense Kara's disappointment, "The fact that you're adorable was a factor too, you know."

Kara was sure this woman would be the death of her, "Thank you," they stood there, smiling at each other until Kara asked, "Can I have two beers, please?"

The woman nodded, "I think you know what I'm going to ask."

The blonde rolled her eyes, playfully, "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill," she gave the woman her I.D. The bartender only gave it a quick look but, instead of giving it back, she held it out of Kara's reach.

"Hey," Kara laughed, "I kinda need that back."

The woman smiled, "Why? Do you have a hot date to get back to?" Kara looked at her, questioningly, before the woman motioned to where Alex was sitting. The blonde couldn't believe she forgot about her sister; how powerful was this woman's presence?!

"Oh, no, no no no," Kara said, shaking her head, "That is definitely not my date. She's my sister."

The woman nodded, seeming to like her answer, before handing back her I.D. She got Kara's drinks but, the blonde didn't want to leave so soon.

"Do you need anything else, Kara?" The woman smirked at the blonde's red cheeks.

Kara pulled together the small bit of confidence inside of herself and said, "You know, it's not fair that you know so much about me and, yet, I don't know your name."

The brunette was taken aback by Kara's flirting but rolled with it, her eyes sparkling, "Hmm, you know, you may be right. How about we fix that, say, over dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kara asked, blue meeting green. A small fire was raging in her stomach as she found herself mesmerized by those green orbs.

The bartender leaned closer to her, "Are you saying yes?"

The blonde bit her lip and noticed when the brunette obviously stared at the motion, "Yes, I am."

"Good. Meet me here Friday at 7:00. Does that work?" Kara nodded, shyly, "Ask for Lena if I'm not out here. See you later, pretty girl," The woman -- _Lena_ \-- winked seductively at the blonde before heading off to the other end of the bar. Kara was star struck before remembering she had to get back to her sister.

When she reached their table, Alex politely clapped at her, "I don't know what was said but it looks like you have some game, sis."

Kara giggled, "And I have a date on Friday," Alex cheered and they clinked glasses together in celebration. Kara didn't even taste the beer as she drank it; her mind was too consumed with thoughts of her date with a certain beautiful bar owner.


End file.
